


Make up with mistletoe

by Torchi_chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchi_chan/pseuds/Torchi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro and Sanji had a fight. Sanji decides to turn himself into a gift to make it up to Zoro. </p>
<p>Christmas gift for gagakuma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make up with mistletoe

**I apologize in advance for any ooc-ness and grammar mistakes. This was my first ever smut and I’m a little rusty. This is a rushed little present for my sweet girlfriend, gagakuma! I will be going back and editing this later, maybe. Don’t know yet.**

**I loved mugiwaratrash’s idea of Sanji in bows and mistletoes that I needed to use it so badly! It’s so amazing.**

**As always, I don’t own any of these characters. They are not mine, they’re Oda’s.**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m home!” Zoro called, kicking the snow off his shoes and pulling off his jacket. He closed the door, flicking the lock as he did so.

He shivered, getting no response. Oh well, Sanji must be asleep then. That’s fine, he was tired anyways and in no mood to eat. He’d been forced to work a twelve hour shift on Christmas Eve and all he wanted to do was sleep. He’d had a fight with Sanji about it the day before and they hadn’t talked after that. He felt bad about it but he couldn’t just call in sick like Sanji had suggested, he wanted to be promoted to a manager and get higher pay after all.

Zoro walked to the kitchen, dragging his socked feet along the carpet in an attempt to warm them up. He grabbed a glass of water and downed it in one go. When that was done he headed to their shared room and couldn’t wait to get into bed and just sleep the horrible day away. He paused at the door when he smelled smoke. He sighed softly and steeled himself for whatever was going to happen. Zoro opened the door, prepared to apologize but the words got caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Sanji was looking up at him from his relaxed position on the bed. “Welcome home, Zoro.” He said softly, smirking around his cigarette.

Zoro didn’t really know what to do or say. He rubbed at his one working eye and looked once more, thinking that maybe he was seeing things. Nope, Sanji was still laying there, only in a red ribbon. There were small bunches of mistletoe attached to select places on the ribbon, namely on the bow tied to his dick. He was speechless, he looked up into Sanji’s eyes, trying to convey his confusion and fight back his arousal.

Sanji laughed softly and sat up, putting out his cigarette. “I wanted to say sorry for yesterday. I never should have started that fight, I know how much you want that position… I just really wanted to spend the day with you.” He leaned back on his hands, arching his back slightly. “Come open your present.”

Zoro didn’t need to be told twice, not when his husband was offering himself like this and even saying sorry! He walked up to Sanji and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “I’m sorry too. I should have at least fought against it a little.” He then trailed soft, sweet kisses down Sanji’s neck. He kept his hands off of him for now. “But what’s done is done. What’s important is I’m home now and I have you here.” He whispered, kissing Sanji’s neck once more.

Sanji tilted his head slightly to allow Zoro to have better access to his neck, smiling softly. “Yeah, that’s more important.” He said and pulled Zoro up for another kiss. “Now enough talking, more doing.” He mumbled with a soft laugh.

Zoro rolled his eyes with a snort and looked Sanji over, taking in the sight a little more thoroughly now. Seeing him like this, wrapped up for him and him alone really did something to him. He leaned down and kissed Sanji’s nipple, flicking his tongue out to lick it gently. He then placed soft, loving kisses down Sanji’s chest and abdomen, heading for the big prize. He stopped at Sanji’s navel, looking up at Sanji for permission to go further. He ran his hands up Sanji’s thighs, resting them at his hips as he waited.

Sanji backed up and rested against the pillows. He then spread his legs wide, beckoning Zoro over. He pulled the man into a kiss, pulling away after a few moments. “I’m your present so do with me what you wish.” He whispered and relaxed back, eager to see what Zoro would do.

Zoro responded with a curt nod. He lowered himself and looked at Sanji’s dick and licked his lips, peeking up at Sanji. He then lowered himself, licking the tip before taking it into his mouth. He ran his tongue along it as he slowly lowered himself down on Sanji’s cock. He kept his hands on Sanji’s hips to stop him from jerking up when things got more intense. He hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around Sanji, stopping halfway. He bobbed his head up then back down, taking more of Sanji in as he did so.

Sanji gasped, tensing up and clutching the sheets tightly. He knew that this was a good idea. He covered his mouth with one hand and pushed himself into the pillows even more. Shit Zoro was so good at this, how the hell did someone get this good!? He whined and tried to buck up further but Zoro was holding him down. Fucking… He reached down and fisted his fingers in Zoro’s hair, curling his toes in pleasure.

Zoro smirked and continued to suck Sanji off, swallowing around his dick when the tip hit the back of his throat. He loved unraveling Sanji like this. He let Sanji’s dick out of his mouth with a wet popping sound. “Where’s the lube?” He asked, pulling off his shirt.

Sanji took a moment to collect himself before he reached over and picked up the bottle of lube. He handed it over to Zoro and watched him, pleased with the direction this was going. He watched Zoro lube up his fingers so he relaxed himself and took a few deep breaths, excited for what was to come.

Zoro brought his fingers to Sanji’s entrance and he pressed against it, pushing his index finger in. He kissed Sanji and smiled. “I can’t wait to get inside of you, it’s going to be so amazing.” He whispered, moving down and kissing Sanji’s neck.

He felt Sanji tensing around his finger so he paused, massaging his hip to help him relax. When Sanji was finally loosening up enough, he pushed in further, soon adding another finger. He began to scissor his fingers, kissing him anywhere he could to help him calm down. “So tight…” He whispered, adding the third finger.

Zoro kept working on him, soon hitting his mark, knowing he did from the sharp gasp Sanji released. Bingo. He pulled his fingers out slightly and pushed them in, hitting Sanji’s sweet spot once more. The moan he received from that was enough for him to want to just fuck him without waiting. But he had to see this through to the end so that he wouldn’t hurt Sanji. He continued to stretch him, trying to be patient.

“Fuck… Marimo that’s enough!” Sanji groaned and grabbed Zoro’s wrist, clutching it hard enough to hurt. “Just fuck me already!”

Zoro pulled his fingers out, gently prying Sanji’s fingers from his wrist. He kissed Sanji sweetly and smiled. “Your wish is my command.” He whispered huskily, pulling his pants down enough to release his own erection.

Zoro rolled the condom over his dick, lubing it up more. He then moved closer to Sanji and pressed the tip of his dick to Sanji’s entrance. “Alright, I’m coming in.” He grunted and started to slowly push, fighting the urge to just snap his hips forward.

He leaned down, kissing Sanji to help ease him through the initial process, keeping it slow and steady. He ran one hand down Sanji’s chest, keeping his touch light and fleeting. Zoro then grabbed Sanji’s dick and gave it a few pumps, smirking at the result. He kissed Sanji deeper, pushing in the rest of the way so that he was now fully seated within his husband.

Sanji groaned and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Zoro tightly. After a moment of them both getting used to the feeling he arched his back and pressed himself against Zoro. “Move.” He whispered against Zoro’s lips, kissing him once more.

Zoro’s response was to pull out and push back in, letting out a soft groan at the sensation Sanji’s tight body was giving him. He soon picked up an even rhythm, in and out. He ground his hips against Sanji every time he pushed in, enjoying the sweet moans he got. Fucking Sanji was always a treat.

Sanji moved his hips with Zoro’s, grinding with him once he picked up the rhythm. At the pace that this was going, he wasn’t going to last long. “Fuck… Faster…” He whined and pushed against Zoro harder. “Fuck me harder!” He dug his nails into Zoro’s shoulders.

Zoro groaned at the bite of Sanji’s nails. He began to pick up the pace for him, snapping his hips harder against him. He moaned and kept thrusting good and hard. Suddenly Sanji let out a loud cry, signalling that Zoro just found his sweet spot once more. He smirked and angled his hips so that each and every thrust would hit there.

Sanji bit his lip hard in an attempt to stifle his sounds, not wanting the neighbors to know what was going on. That would be a great conversation alright. Their thrusts were soon becoming desperate, less calculated and more erratic. “Zoro… Gonna… Cum…” He warned and clenched his teeth when Zoro started to pump his dick with his hand.

Zoro worked on getting Sanji to orgasm, letting out low moans as he did so. Suddenly Sanji was extremely tight. He felt the fluids splashing onto his stomach. He came shortly after, riding out the orgasm. He pulled out, slumping down beside Sanji. “Shit… This is the best way to unwind after work…” He mumbled and pulled Sanji close to him, too lazy to worry about cleaning up.

Sanji made a face at the sticky feeling but he left it alone. He snuggled close to Zoro knowing it was a lost cause to get him to clean up. That’s what the morning was for. “Good to know.” He whispered, looking up at Zoro’s face. “You forgot to undo the bow.” He said with a small grin.

Zoro looked at Sanji, placing a kiss on his forehead. “No, I didn’t. I can’t open my present until Christmas day. This was just a sneak peek of what’s to come tomorrow.” He grunted, amused.

“Eh…?” Sanji asked, eyes going wide. “You’re… No… This was meant for tonight only!”  
  
“Good night curly.” Zoro said and in moments he was asleep, snoring loudly as per usual.  
  
Sanji let out a loud groan and he slumped him. “Merry fucking Christmas Marimo…” He muttered, a small smile on his lips.

Tomorrow would be interesting indeed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope that you enjoyed this! Please, tell me what you think! Reviews really help me out! Tell me what can be changed to make this better, this is my first smut so it would really help me out!!!**


End file.
